Trouble Shooting
Turntable won’t spin Have the customer check to make sure the unit is plugged in ( I know this sounds silly, but has happened) Have the customer make sure the unit is on phono mode Check the back of the unit. If there is a line in switch, make sure it is set to off. If there is a phono/aux switch, make sure it is set to Phono If it is a click start TT, ask them to move the tone arm to the right until it makes a click sound. This should start the TT spinning (unit must be on and in phono mode) If the TT is still not spinning, walk the customer through the steps to reinstall the belt drive. While the platter is off, have them check to see if the drive motor is spinning. If it is not, the unit will need to be repaired. (Not all reps feel comfortable doing this step, so I have given them the ok to set up a tech request) Arm not Returning Have the customer make sure the suspension screw is turned all the way down Have the customer lift the tone arm at the pivot point where it connects to the TT. This will lift the entire TT up about half an inch so they can see into the inner workings underneath. Using a small screwdriver, the customer can adjust the auto return point by turning the small silver screw. Clockwise will make the tone arm pick later, counter-clockwise will make it pick up earlier. CD Tray won’t eject Have the customer unplug the unit from the wall outlet Find a standard sized butter/table knife – the kind with a long dull blade. Have the customer slide the knife straight in, under the tray. They should not try to pry, as this will break the drawer. Simply slide the knife straight in. If they do not find the release latch, then have them pull the knife out (just not all the way), move slightly to the other side of the unit and try again. Moving from one side to another they will eventually locate the release latch. When they find the latch, it will make the tray pop out slightly. They can simply pull it out manually the rest of the way. Return Policy Purchased from Crosley directly · 30 day money back guarantee 1. Item must be new (not used) 2. In original packaging with original packing materials 3. Not defective 4. Customer must call for an RA number and ship the unit back at their cost. They will be credited for the product price less S/H Purchased from a retailer – the customer must contact the retailer. ****** If the arm slides across the record they should try these suggestions ****** #Make sure the customer removed the white needle cover. #Make sure they did not remove the needle (if the white needle cover is missing) #If the needle is intact have them check under the red housing there should be a thin red stem hanging in the center. If not a replacement needle is needed. Let me be clear…there is NO situation where rotating the platter in such a fashion would be an acceptable troubleshooting step. It literally accomplishes nothing as this is not an ‘auto-rotate’ unit. The only time rotating the platter is necessary other than troubleshooting an ‘auto-rotate’ unit is when the belt is being replaced or reattached and even then 25 to 30 times is excessive and unnecessary. ******Please continue to cold transfer FURN calls and/or reference the number given earlier: 1-800-815-4796 - NO REQUEST IS ENTERED IN THE TECH SITE FOR FURNITURE CALLS - This is very important that these two product lines be treated differently as a separate standard for furniture MUST be maintained on our end. Going forward we are not going to open tech requests for RA updates/status unless we are past the timeframe initially quoted which is no less than 4 weeks from the date the unit was received. Which, if the customer follows instructions for shipping the unit and has applied tracking, they will have a number with which they can do this math. Deerpark Distribution handles all technical and consumer support for the CR40. Please contact them at the number or email listed below. Info@deerparkdist.com 618-427-3761 *******Never attempt the butter knife trick unless the unit is a Recording Unit******* ' ' Wobbly Turntable Platter - Our turntables sit on a series of springs that allow the turntable to “float.” This feature allows minimal contact between the needle and the record so as to extend the life of both. Some wobble is normal and to be expected, but it should NOT affect playback. That’s when there is an issue and the unit will need to be sent in for diagnostics. Variation of speed – Speed variation can be caused by a variety of things, but a stretched out (or slipping) turntable belt is the usual cause. On certain models like the CR8005A Cruiser, if the lid is propped up at a 90 degree angle as opposed to letting it hang open all the way (stops around 35-40 degrees), the record will rub on the inside of the lid causing speed variance as subsequently, sound issues. On occasion, the tone arm tracking weight needs to be reset by rotating the platter 25-30 times (with the power off) by hand. If this doesn’t resolve the issue, there’s something else going on. If the issue cannot be resolved by any of the aforementioned steps, it will be necessary for Tier 2 (that’s us!) support and a possible RA. Low sound (not coming through speakers) – This is almost exclusively caused by the needle not making a good connection, and it will either need to be reinstalled or replaced. A good test is to check the other functions on the unit to see if the sound comes out any louder, say on the radio, CD player, or Auxiliary in (like hooking up an iPod or other media device). If it is soft on all functions, then there is an issue. If it’s only on the turntable function, it should have to do with the needle.